


Executive Boner

by RhettsBooty (orphan_account), ThatOtherBlonde (orphan_account)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Business, Executive, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Intern, Kissing, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Slash, Smut, Spanking, rhink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RhettsBooty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThatOtherBlonde
Summary: A young, nervous man, Link Neal, becomes the new intern/ personal assistant to the prestigious elite, multi-millionaire, Rhett James McLaughlin.





	1. It's Nice To Meet You, Mr. McLaughlin

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this when I saw that handsome and perfectly fuckable blonde internetainer in a suit and started to think some dirty thoughts. So I wrote them down and formed it into a story and made it Rhinky and now I shall share it with everyone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Link Neal's first day at McLaughlin Enterprises where he meets the prestigious Mr. McLaughlin.

The general exterior of the skyscraper made the building seem more intimidating than it should. It was a very tall building with a sleek looking facade, causing the butterflies to form in the stomach of the nervous young intern as he prepared himself to walk into the building.

This was it.

The young intern, Link, still couldn't believe that he had scored the most prestigious internship of all time. The chance to basically work, side-by-side, with the one and only, Rhett James McLaughlin, himself.

Rhett James McLaughlin was the hottest man in town. Emphasis on the word hottest.

It was in no little bit of exaggeration to say that Rhett McLaughlin was like a god. He was tall with the sorted rugged good looks and sex appeal that can make any girl's panties wet from across the room with just one quick glance.

Truth be told, Rhett was walking; living; breathing; perfection.

The man also knew how to wear a suit like no other. He was always seen, whether it being in photographs or just out and about, the man could be found in a suit. A beautiful designer suit, perfectly tailored to fit his tall and toned frame, emphasising his booty and prominent bulge at all times, at all angles.

The young intern became flushed as he gripped the black leather briefcase in his hand. He took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself, already knowing that as soon as he stepped into the building his life would change forever.

 _First day._ Link thought.  _Here we go._

Link breathed in a breath of fresh air as he straighten out his grey tuxedo jacket. He looked up the stairs leading to the front of the building and pushed up his glasses. 

The large sliding glass doors slid open, permiting Link to walk right through and up to the reception desk where a young petite blonde woman sat typing precariously at a computer. She had on a white blouse and her hair was tied up in a tight bun on her head. She stopped what she was doing and looked up when she saw him approach the desk. 

"Welcome to McLaughlin Enterprises, what can I do for you today, Sir?". The girl greeted in a friendly manner and offered a sweet smile. 

"Yeah hi. It's my first day. I'm the new intern", Link explained. 

"Ahh, yes", the girl nodded. She looked up something on her computer before turning her attention back to Link. "Um, Mr. Neal is it?"

"Yes. Yes, Charles Neal"

"Mr. McLaughlin has been expecting you" 

"Great", Link added. 

"All you got to do is walk down the hallway and on the left, take the elevator to the very top floor where Mr. McLaughlin is waiting", she explained. 

Link nodded along as she spoke. 

"Would you like me to show you to it?" 

Before Link could speak again she stood up from her chair and began leading the way down the hall to the elevator. 

The sound of the girl's high heel shoes clicking across the floor was almost music to Link's ears and he tried his best not to stare at the young girl's ass, emphasized nicely by the cotton fabric of her grey pencil skirt. 

Link and the girl stepped into the elevator and rode in silence to the top. 

"I'm Tina, by the way", she said breaking the silence. 

Link looked over at her smiling at him like he was a piece of meat. "You can call me Link" 

Tina nodded her head before facing the stainless steel surface of the elevator doors. "Whatever you want, Link". 

-

Not to much later, the doors slid open allowing Link and Tina to step out together onto the floor of the renowned Mr. Rhett James McLaughlin. 

Tina walked a little ahead of Link, leading the way into the room. 

They stopped just outside the closed door that read 'Rhett James McLaughlin'. 

 _This must be it._  Link thought silently to himself. 

Tina reached for the door handle before pausing. 

"I should warn you" 

"About?", Link questioned. 

"About how the boss can be a bit intimidating" 

Link nodded his head. "I think I'll be okay" 

"Alright" 

Tina open the door, revealing the vast expanse of the room. 

There were large, floor to ceiling windows all around the perimeter of the office, allowing tons of natural light to pour into the room. There was white marble flooring and furniture throughout the room. But what caught Link's attention the most was the man sitting at the large desk over by the wall of windows. The man had his head down and he seemed to be writing something down so you couldn't see his face. 

Link stood directly behind Tina, by the door, waiting for further instruction. 

 "Sir", Tina announced. "The new intern has arrived" 

Rhett finished up whatever he was writing and looked up. He stood up from his chair and buttoned his suit jacket. "Please. Come. Sit", he said as he gestured a hand to the chairs adjacent from his desk. 

Rhett looked past the dark haired man and over at Tina. "I suggest you get back to work". 

She immediately obeyed his command and left the room, closing the door behind her. 

-

 

 

\- 

The air in the room was that of nothing but silence as the Link sat patiently waiting in a chair across from the one and only, handsome business man himself. 

It was no secret that Mr. McLaughlin was one fine piece of ass. 

All thr rumors, secrets, gossips, about this man were true. He could wear a suit like no one else and look all so fuckable while doing it. 

And his face. Oh my god, do not even get me started there. First with those big wide eyes that are just the perfect shade of green. To his perfectly stylied blonde hair. And those lush, kissable lips. And that beard. Damn, his beard. Perfectly groomed always, and aesthetically pleasing to the eye, you just want to run your fingers through it. 

Link adjusting himself in his seat and had to cross his legs to prevent himself from getting hard just by the thought of the man in the suit who could bend him over the hard surface of the polished white wood desk and pound his tight little ass until he's screaming his name and begging for more. 

All this thinking about it was fun but Link knew that maybe he should speak up again. 

"Sir" 

The man in the suit just annoyed him for the time being as he continued typing something up on his computer. 

"Sir", Link spoke again. "Is there something I can start with?" 

Link offered up a sweet smile. 

The man had stopped typing and turned to the other man across from him. He placed his hands together down on the desk with his fingers entangled together. 

"Go get me a latte", Rhett spoke, his words coming out as more of a command. 

At first, Link was confused. But he is an intern. Apparently, a cliche one at best. 

"Will do, Sir?", Link said as he got up from his seat. 

As Link was walking to the door he heard the man speak up again. 

"Vanilla, extra cream" 

Link reached the door as he stopped and turned to the other man. "Will do, Sir.". He stepped out into the hallway before turning back inside the room. 

"It's nice to meet, Mr. McLaughlin". Link smiled before turning back around. 

Link wasn't expecting a response from the other man, which is why he was happy when he got one. 

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Neal" 

Link had heard the way the man had said his name and it was so hot. All he wanted to do was go back into that room, rip his clothes off, and have him take him right there on the desk. 

But he held back. For now. 

Besides it will probably be best to save the whore side of him for when Rhett has actually spoken a few more words to him. 

So Link remained a good boy for the time being and went to go get the handsome sex god, himself, the coffee he had asked for, and he did it with a smile because he was a little turned on.


	2. Coffee Dates And Elevator Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Tina take some time to get to know each other over coffee.

Link walked back out into the main lobby, passing Tina on his way, immediately catching her attention. 

"Neal!". Tina shot up from her chair and clicked her heels across the floor over to where Link was standing. 

"What's up?". Link turned and offered a smile. 

"Where are you going?", Tina questioned. 

"Oh, well, Mr. McLaughlin wants me to get him his coffee so I'm going now". Link took out his phone from his suit jacket and began to look up local coffee shops in the area. "You wouldn't know any coffee shops around here, would you?" 

"Actually... I better come with you", Tina announced. 

"What? Why?", Link questioned. "That's not necessary. I can get it myself". 

"Oh really". Tina crossed her arms over her chest as she narrowed her eyes at Link. 

"What?", Link asked, confused. 

"You should know that Mr. McLaughlin likes his coffee from a specific place", Tina explained. "No exceptions". 

"Um... Okay. So tell me the place" 

Tina dropped her arms to the sides. And smiled at Link. 

"Probably best if I just show you where it is", Tina announced. 

"That's really not necessary. I can get it myself". Link tried to reason with her but he had learned a long time ago that reasoning with any woman was impossible. 

Link smiled at Tina. "Lead the way". 

-

Various people and cars rushed by as Link and Tina continued to walk and talk and getting to know each other as they made their way down to Carlo's Coffee, the local coffee shop that's near walking distance from McLaughlin Enterprises. 

And they talked.

"Oh. My. God. No way", Tina giggled. "So you really did that to a cow?". 

"What else is there to do in a small town", Link added. 

Minutes later, they arrive at the coffee shop and order their coffees. 

As they were walking over to a table by the window, Link spoke up again. "Are you sure the boss won't mind of our impromptu coffee date?" 

Tina took a sip of her iced coffee with a caramel swirl. "Totally", she paused and took another sip. "Besides he did send you to go and get coffee". 

"For him though", Link reminded. 

"Ok so that doesn't mean we can't take some time for ourselves". Tina smiled over at a hesitant looking Neal. 

"I guess". Link took a sip of his caramel macchiato as he looked out the window of the coffee shop, and engaged in his favorite activity he always did anytime he was alone; aside from jerking himself off. 

He people watched. 

Link loved to watch everyone pass by him, knowing that no one cares who he is or what or how he's doing. He loved to watch them and think of various scenarios about them and what their life may be like.

"So tell me about yourself". Tina immediately got Link's attention with that comment. 

Link turned to face the girl across from him at the table and smiled. 

"What would you'd like to know?" 

Tina sighed. "Well... Why did you want to work for Mr. McLaughlin?" 

Link thought about that question for a minute. I mean, sure Rhett was hot and literally the perfect guy anyone could ask for, but that's not the only reason he wanted to work for him. 

"Well...", Tina added sounding a little impatient. 

Link smiled. "I guess because I admire the man's ambition and the fact that he always strives to be perfect". 

He looked over at Tina who looked confused. 

"You barely know the man", Tina pointed out. 

Link nodded his head. "Yeah, but... I have followed his career since Day 1, basically. I mean, I love how he started McLaughlin Enterprises from the ground up, starting with barely nothing, and now he pretty much has everything" 

Tina smiled. "I get that". She paused to take another sip of her coffee. "He's super nice too. You're going to love working for him". 

"I know", Link paused. "But enough about me. 

"Okay". Tina folded her arms on the table in front of her. 

"Lets talk about you". Link leaned in slightly. "Why did you want to work for Mr. McLaughlin?" 

"Oh, he's hot". Tina came out with her answer almost immediately as she leaned back in the booth. 

And the other man just stared. "Is that so?" 

"Well, I've been working for him for about a year now and I love it and couldn't imagine myself working anywhere else". Tina took another sip of coffee before continuing. "That's actually saying a lot considering I was hesitant to take the job in the first place". 

"And why is that?". Link pushed up his glasses as he hung onto every word the young blonde was saying. 

"I just never really saw myself as the corporate type. You know, sitting at a desk in an office, no one really wants that", Tina explained. 

"So what changed?" 

Tina smiled. "He found me". She paused to take a breath. "It was actually the night I was bartending at a club one night and my boss than was just a total fucking dick. He got pretty handsy with me one night after my shift and I tried to tell him no but he wasn't having it. Luckily Mr. McLaughlin was there and saw everything and stepped in". 

Link's eyes widened. "Really?" 

"Yeah. And of course, he fired me but Rhett had offered me a job as an independent contractor after I... Kissed him". 

"What?", Link smiled. 

"Yep. And up to this day I'm still unsure if that's the reason I got the job or not" 

Link shook his head in disbelief. "Wow". He paused. "That is really something. And I'm sorry that all happened to you" 

"Thanks" 

"So you're happy now?", Link questioned. 

"More than anything. All thanks to him" 

Link smiled as he thought about everything Tina had just explained. About her life. About her job. About how she met Rhett. He still couldn't believe she kissed her soon to be boss. 

"Okay we should probably get back to work now?". Tina looked down at her phone, checking the time. 

"Right". Link smiled. "I still have to get his coffee though". 

Link stood up and walked over to the counter. What was it that he said he wanted again? 

"Hi, what can I get for you?". A young teenage girl asked in a pleasant tone. 

Link tried to think about what Mr. McLaughlin said he wanted, it just wasn't coming to him after the conversation with Tina.

So he decided he should just guess. 

"One medium hazelnut latte". Link knew he got the coffee order wrong but what could hurt. All coffee is good coffee. I'm sure it will be fine. 

Not a minute later, the young girl handed Link the coffee as he paid for it. 

\- 

Link walked over to Tina, waiting by the doors to the shop. 

"You ready?", she smiled. 

"Lets go" 

\- 

Minutes later, they arrive back at McLaughlin Enterprises. 

"Thanks for having coffee with me. It was nice". Tina turned to Link waiting by the elevator. 

"Anytime". 

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open, allowing the darked haired man to step on. 

"Link, wait!", Tina announced. 

"Yeah" 

Tina didn't give Link much time to react. She stepped onto the elevator with Link, grabbed his suit jacket, and kissed him. 

The doors slid closed as the two continued to indulge in each other. 

Link soon pushed Tina up against the side of the elevator as he reached over and pressed the floor number, permitting the elevator to move up as they got down.

They continued to kiss each other even when the elevator had arrived on their floor. 

Link tried catching his breath as he began to pull away. "I should give Mr. McLaughlin his coffee now". 

"Alright", she whispered. Tina pulled Link down in for another kiss, taking advantage of the moment. 

Link pulled away as he straightened out his suit jacket. He stepped out of the elevator and started to walk down the hall. 

"Hey Link". 

He heard Tina call him from the elevator, causing him to turn around. 

"We should do lunch later", she offered. 

"It's a date". Link smiled as he reached Mr. McLaughlin's office door. 

Link thought about everything that had just happened and he was satisfied. 

He just knew he was going to love working here after all.


	3. Link's First Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link almost kills Mr. McLaughlin; and makes out with Tina again.

The young intern walks into the pristine office of the renowned Mr. Rhett James McLaughlin, with the biggest smile on his face and a coffee in his hand as he approaches the desk.

Once again, the boss is too busy typing something up on his computer to notice the other man standing at the other side of his desk, patiently waiting.

"Mr. McLaughlin". Link spoke the man's name, making himself known to the other man in the room, causing him to stop whatever it was he was doing and look up.

"I got you the coffee you had asked for", Link added as he set the cup down on the desk.

"Thank you". Rhett offered the other man his signature charming smile.

Link smiled at the sentiment. "You're welcome, Sir".

For a second, Link locked eyes with Rhett. And for a moment he wasn't sure what he should do. It was almost like he was paralyzed. Like he couldn't move. He wasn't sure what had come over him but he just could not seem to look away from the piercing green eyes of the handsome man behind the desk.

"Well", Rhett spoke. "Get back to work".

Hearing the man's words were enough to break Link out of the so-called trance he was just put in.

What had seemed like a beautiful moment that could go on forever, was just shattered by something simple as just a few words.

But like many times before, Link had decided to just brush it off, move on, and get back to work.

-

Link sat at his desk that sat right outside the office of Mr. McLaughlin.

He sat at his desk, swinging back and forth in his swivel chair, looking for something to do.

And then he looked over and saw Tina, standing by, looking over at him with the biggest smile on her face.

"I must say... You look so hot at your desk". Tina walked over to Link, again with the click clack sounds of her high heeled stilletos across the floor.

Link smiled immediately at the first sight of the young blonde. "What are you doing here?"

As Tina got closer, Link adjusted himself in his chair.

"Shouldn't you be working?", he questioned.

"The front desk won't miss me if I disappear for a minute or two", her sweet voice explained. She got up into Link's lap and planted a kiss upon his soft, luscious lips. "Besides", she kissed him again. "I just had to see you again". Tina grabbed the collar of Link's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

Link's hands found their way to her ass as he continued to kiss the girl in his lap.

And for a moment, it was just the two of them. Alone. Quiet. Peaceful. And romantic.

Nothing could ruin this moment. Or so they thought.

As they were engaged in a passionate kiss they heard someone clear their throat.

Link and Tina pulled away from each other and looked over to see someone who everyone loved and adored but someone, Tina especially, didn't care for at all. Mostly because this person was romantically involved with Mr. McLaughlin. Who knows why? Some say it's just a publicity stunt; a way for them both to stay at the top of everyone's conversations.

The person who had interrupted the hot make-out session between the hot blonde and handsome intern was no other than the one and only, glamorous supermodel, Adrianna Price.

Adrianna Price was the hottest supermodel in the world right now. Practically on every cover of every magazine and the star of every commercial. Everyone wanted her. Although who wouldn't? With her leg tan legs that seem to go on for miles. To her warm chestnut colored hair and her piercing clear blue eyes. She was perfect.

"So if you two are down making out anytime soon, I would like to get in and see my boyfriend". She spoke in her sexy Italian accent.

Tina rolled her eyes. "He's in his office".

"Thanks", Adrianna said almost sarcastically.

Such a rude bitch.

Tina watch Adrianna disappear into Rhett's office before turning her attention back to Link. She shook her head. "I just don't understand what he sees in her". She pouted. "I mean, besides nice tits and an ass".

Link smiled a mischievous grin. "Someone jealous?"

"What... No... Don't be stupid", she said as she playfully slap his shoulder.

Link brushed off the slap. "For what it's worth...". He brought Tina in closer to him which she happily obliged. "Your tits are much better than hers".

Tina smiled before leaning the rest of the way in and pressing her lips to Link once again.

"Thank you", she smiled. "Play your cards right and you might actually get to see them".

Link smiled at the thought and as he was about to pull the girl in for another kiss they were suddenly interrupted by a blood curdling scream coming from Rhett's office.

"What was that?", Tina asked.

"I'm not sure".

 

-

Link and Tina rush into Mr. McLaughlin's office to see what is happening.

They both stopped dead in their tracks, by the door, when they saw what they couldn't believe.

The boss man himself, visibly sweaty, and unconscious on the floor.

"What happened?". Tina shrieked. She hurriedly clicked her heels over to the unconscious boss and knelt before him.

Link followed.

"Who gave him hazelnuts?". Adrianna yelled. "He's allergic".

Link started to panic. Because it was all his fault. The coffee.

Damn, why doesn't he listen more. Actually, he does listen but Tina distracted him, so technically, it's her fault.

"It was my fault", Link confessed. Although his voice remained hesitant out of fear from Adrianna. I mean, she's super hot, which means she's also super crazy.

Adrianna looked up at the young intern.

"I'm sorry", Link added. "I didn't know".

"Whatever". Adrianna ruffled through the Rhett's desk and pulled out something that looked like a epi-pen and jammed it into his chest.

Mr. McLaughlin immediately regained consciousness, and coughed incessantly, and still visibly sweaty.

"What happened?". Mr. Mclaughlin questioned as he looked around at the people crowded around him. "What is all this? Get back to work!"

Adrianna pulled Rhett in for a kiss, causing Link and Tina to roll their eyes in disgust.

Mr. McLaughlin looked over at the young intern and blonde. "I thought I said to get back to work you two".

Link and Tina nodded before walking out of the office and closing the door.

-

"That was a close one", Link pointed out.

"You think". Tina crossed her arms over her chest. "Why did you get him hazelnut when I heard him ask for a vanilla latte?"

Link pushed up his glasses and smirked. "Maybe I was just distracted on something else". He smiled. "Or someone". He looked down at her boobs. "Actually, it was definitely something".

After what Link just had explained, Tina immediately jumped into his arms and resumed kissing him.

Tina backed Link up into the supply closet, grabbing at his suit jacket and slowly sliding it off of him.

Link kept his eyes fixed on her as she removed her white blouse up over her head, revealing the black lacey material of her bra to the young intern, instantly putting a smile on his face.

Tina pulled Link in close to her as she kissed him. She jumped into his arms and wrapped jer legs around his waist. She could already feel his growing erection, becoming more and more hard by the second and she couldn't wait to get him in her mouth.

But they were soon interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat from behind them.

Link and Tina had pulled away from their compromising position in the supply closet and looked over to see someone standing in the doorway that they didn't want.

Of course it was their boss. Mr. McLaughlin.

Mr. McLaughlin straightened out his suit jacket as he huffed out a breath. He looked over at Tina, first. "I suggest you get dressed and get back to work". Then he turn to his fresh new intern. "And you?". He paused. "I would like to see you in my office".

Mr. McLaughlin turned away from the door of the supply closet. He quickly glanced over his shoulder. "Now".

 

 _Well this ought to be good_. Is all Link had thought as he shallowed back his nervous energy and followed his super hot and intimidating boss back to his office and closed the door.


	4. It's Fun To Break The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link fantasizes about Mr. McLaughlin; it comes true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Note: The italics is Link fantasizing.

_The young intern finds himself sitting patiently in the soft, white chair in the office of Mr. McLaughlin himself._

_The super hot and intimidating man in the suit is casually pacing, back and forth, attempting to establish dominance over the other man._

_And it's working._

_All Link had thought about in the current moment was letting Mr. McLaughlin put his hands on him. He wanted his hot boss to grab him by the waist. Maybe by the throat; choke him a little._

_Instead of constantly doing work at his desk, he wanted Mr. McLaughlin to bend him over the cold, hard surface. Yank his pants down to where they would hang around his ankles. And then he would revel in the intense and agonizing pain of having the man's hard cock pounding his tight little ass until he cums all over the place, leaving the young intern a panting, sweaty mess._

_Link grinned to himself. He knew exactly the kind of things that Mr. McLaughlin was capable of. From everything he read in the tabloids and online. Rhett had quite the reputation for being a sex-riddled playboy. And Link was not ashamed to say that he wanted in on it._

 

-

"Mr. Neal!". 

Link heard his name being called in a strong, arousing voice, but he was to entranced in his own thoughts so it came off in more of an echo. 

But then he heard his name louder. 

"Mr. Neal!". Mr. McLaughlin raised his voice at the young intern, causing him to immediately regain focus on the tall, irresistible man. 

Link looked up at the beautiful piece of artwork before him. He knew that you're never actually supposed to touch the art. Ever. But damn, he wanted to touch ever inch of that art. 

Mr. McLaughlin leaned over his desk, balancing most of his weight on his hands. He narrowed his eyes at the dark haired man across from him. "Did you hear anything I just said?" 

Link smiled at the man facing him as he thought about those exact words. 

To be honest, Link didn't hear anything Rhett had said to him. He was to busy thinking about the man pulling him in close, sucking on his neck, and grabbing his ass with both of those nice, big hands of his. 

But it's not like he could tell his boss that. Tell him all of the slutty, depraved thoughts he has running through his mind since he first laid eyes on him. He just decided to keep that bit of information to himself. For now. 

"Are you even listening to me?". Mr. McLaughlin leaned up from his desk, and walked around to stand in front of the young intern. 

Link looked up but remained silent. 

"I can tell you're one of those who loves to break the rules", Rhett added. 

Link grinned mischievously. "A smart guy like you should know". He paused. "It's fun to break the rules". 

Mr. McLaughlin narrowed his eyes at the young intern. He leaned in close, placing his hands on either side of the chair the man was sitting in, as he let out a slight chuckle. 

Link sunk back into his chair. He could already feel himself getting hard just from the close nearness of the other man. 

"Stand up", Mr. McLaughlin demanded in a firm tone of voice. 

The young intern immediately stood to his feet, and stood mere inches from the other man looking down at him. 

"Take off your jacket". Mr.McLaughlin demanded again. 

Link immediately removed his grey suit jacket from his shoulders, making sure to obey the man's every word. He never wanted to disappoint his handsome boss and would do anything to please him. 

Mr. McLaughlin walked behind the young intern. "You do know what happens to rule breakers around here, right?". He whispered in the man's ear. 

Link bit his buttom lip slightly, loving the feel of the man's hot breath on his neck. He giggled slightly. 

Mr. McLaughlin grabbed the young man's throat. "Answer me when I ask a question", he growled. He looked deep into the man's clear blue eyes. "Do you know what happens to rule breakers around here?" 

Link looked back at the man. "No", he stated. "But why don't you show me?" 

Mr. McLaughlin let go of the young man and walked back around his desk and sat down in his chair. He patted his lap a few times, signaling the other man to come over. 

Which he obeyed. 

Link stood by his boss's side, looking down at the man's lap. 

"Bend over". Mr. McLaughlin stated. 

And Link, once again, obeyed his every command. He moved himself over the other man's lap, making sure he stuck his butt up in the air, ready to receive his punishment. 

A slight moan escaped Link's lips as soon as he felt the first light graze of the man's big strong hand on his ass. He gasp as soon as the first slap hit his soft butt cheek. And he smiled. The second slap came down almost as soon as the first, causing the young intern to giggle a little. And then, the third slap came, causing the young intern to let out a slight shriek. 

"Stand up", Mr. McLaughlin demanded. 

Link obeyed and stood up back to his feet, removing himself from the man's lap. 

 

Mr. McLaughlin stood up and walked over to the door. Link followed. 

He turned to face the dark haired man. "I hope now you have learned your lesson and how important it is to follow the rules and to listen and do what you're told". 

Link nodded his head along to every word. "I definitely did learn something new today, Sir". He smiled. 

"Good". Rhett opened the door, allowing the other man to walk out. "Now get back to work" 

 

 

Link had smiled to himself as he made his way back over to his desk. His ass felt sore from the recent spanking he had just received from his hot and totally fuckable boss. 

And as he settled back into his desk chair, he thought to himself how much fun it is for him to break the rules. 

And he smiled, because he just knew he'll definitely be breaking the rules again soon. 

Much more sooner than later. 


	5. Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. McLaughlin invites Link out to have lunch with him where he extends an invitetation.

Mr. McLaughlin stepped out of his office and immediately looked over at his young intern, sitting patiently at his desk, just outside his office. 

Link immediately noticed the presence of the other man and smiled. 

After a brief moment of silence, Mr. McLaughlin spoke up again. "Would you like to have lunch with me?". He smiled as he waited for an answer. 

The young intern tried his best to keep his cool, even though he was freaking out inside. Like, hell yes he wanted to have lunch with his hot as hell boss man. He wanted that more than anything. 

"Sure". Link got up from his desk and smiled. 

"You might need this, you left it in my office from earlier" 

Link smiled as Mr. McLaughlin handed him back his grey suit jacket. Trying his best not to reminisce about being bent over the man's lap and having him spank him making his ass tingle. 

"Thank you, Sir". Link slid on his jacket, and buttoned it in the front. "Where are we going?" 

"Follow me". Mr. McLaughlin led the way over to the elevator. 

He looked over at the dark haired man. "And please you don't have to call me Sir" 

"What should I call you?", Link quickly interrupted. 

"Just call me Rhett". 

"Thank you, Rhett". Link smiled as he look over at the tall man. 

Rhett smiled as him and Link stepped into the elevator and proceeded to ride it down to the buttom floor. 

 

-

 

The elevator stopped down on the first floor and Link followed the tall man out and down the long stretch of hallway. 

"Tina, hold my calls". Mr. McLaughlin spoke nonchalantly as both men passed the reception desk. 

"Sure thing", the girl replied back. Tina looked over at Link, immediately catching his eye. 

Link leaned over the reception desk near Tina. "Apparently the boss wants me to have lunch with him", he whispered. 

"I heard that". 

Link turned around to face the tall, hot man. 

Mr. McLaughlin held his hands behind his back as he began taking slow and steady steps up to the young intern, making him grow nervous. "If you don't want to have lunch with me, you don't have too". He cocked his head slightly and smiled. 

That fucking smile. 

Mr. McLaughlin let out a chuckle. "I'm kidding, of course". He threw an arm around Link's shoulders. "I want you to have lunch with me, I have something I need to discuss with you". 

What did the boss need to discuss? Link continued to think about the various scenerios of what it could be. It was only his first day. Did the boss want to talk about his job? Maybe he wanted to talk about catching him and Tina in the supply closet? Or maybe he wanted to talk about spanking him again? 

Link would be the first to admit that last thought made him chub up a bit. And he bit his lip slightly until he heard his name being called. 

"Hey, Neal!" 

Link looked up to see Mr. McLaughlin standing over by the large glass automatic doors. 

"Lets go". Mr. McLaughlin made a hand gesture signaling Link to come over. 

So he did. And as he walked he heard a voice call out to him from behind. 

"Have fun!". Tina called out to him as he swung back and forth in her swivel chair. And then Link saw her mouth something else that could only be interpreted as 'slut' as she grinned at him. 

Link shook his head and smiled as he walked out the door, following his hot as hell boss to his car. 

 

Mr. McLaughlin led the young intern out to a reserved parking spot where a slick black Bentley remained parked. 

"Lets go". He spoke as he clicked a button on a key chain, making the car sound a beep, unlocking the car. 

"This is your car", the young intern asked amazed. 

"Yep". The engine turned over as Rhett slid the key into the ignition. He slid on a pair of sunglasses with lens so dark they blocked the sun from his eyes and anyone else trying to look in his eyes. 

Link remained seated comfortably as he looked around the interior of the car. Still shocked he took in his surroundings, immediately falling in love with the sight and feel of the designer leather. 

And Link smiled as he leaned back against the head rest as Rhett pulled out of the parking spot and began to drive off to the restaurant. 

-

*15 minutes later* 

"We're here", Mr. McLaughlin announced. 

The young intern looked over at what appeared to be a French inspired cafe. It was a small and elegant little pastry shop with minimal sitting at front. 

"You okay?". Mr. McLaughlin sounding worried as he looked over at the intern. 

Link looked back at the other man and he smiled when he saw his face. His perfect, beautiful face. "I'm fine'.

Moments later, the two men were seated at a small round table. There was a small vase in the middle with a single red rose resting in it. 

The young intern smiled as he looked down at the menu in his hands. 

"Have you decided what you want?". A young waitress ask sweetly, smiling and holding a pen and notepad. 

Link nodded before Mr. McLaughlin spoke. 

"How about you just bring us the special of the day?" 

The waitress nodded as she took the menus back and walked off. 

"So". Mr. McLaughlin breathed as he put his hands together and placed them on the table in front of him. 

"So", Link repeated. 

Link had watched Mr. McLaughlin picked up a single sugar packet and pour it into a cup of cappuccino and stir it with a metal spoon. He tapped the spoon on the edge of the cup before sliding the drink over in his direction. 

"Drink" 

Link looked over at his boss. "That's fine, Sir". He paused. "I mean, I have had cappuccino before-" 

"But you haven't had it here", Mr. McLaughlin interrupted. "Try it". 

Link smiled before picking up the cup and bringing it up to his lips as he tasted the hot beverage. He was surprised and taken aback by the taste. "This just might be the best coffee I've ever had" 

Mr. McLaughlin smiled. "I'm glad to here that". 

Link took another sip of the coffee befoee setting the cup back down on the table. "So" 

"So", Mr. McLaughlin repeated. 

"Why did you ask me here?" 

The young intern's question ponder in the executive's head as be stared contently over at the young man. 

"I wanted to extend an invitetation" 

Link leaned back in his chair. "For what?" 

Mr. McLaughlin smiled. "For the annual executive's ball" 

"A ball?" 

"Yes", Mr. McLaughlin stated. "It's a big deal. Everyone gets invited. And it's great publicity for McLaughlin Enterprises" 

"Sounds fun. When is it?" 

"Tonight" 

"Tonight?", Link asked shocked. 

"Don't worry about what to wear. I'll send my design team over to your place and they'll take care of you. Get you ready". 

Link nodded. "Is there a red carpet?" 

"Yes. And as a new employee at McLaughlin Enterprises you'll be walking the red carpet with me", Mr. McLaughlin explained with a smile. 

Link nodded along to every word his boss was telling him. And he loved it. He was excited about tonight. He couldn't wait. He couldn't wait to wear, no doubt, a designer suit, that normally he wouldn't be able to afford, and walk down a red carpet, side by side with his handsome as hell boss, all while people watch from a distance and snap photos of the two men. 

It was all incredibly hot to think about. 

I think it's safe to say that Link couldn't wait for tonight.


	6. All Dolled Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Tina ready themselves for the executive's ball.

6:28p.m 

There was less than two hours until the executive's ball, and the young intern was starting to feel nervous, yet more excited than anything. 

Even though he did not know what to anticipate tonight. At all. He was excited. 

Link smiled as he glanced up at the clock. He stood alone, by the edge of the kitchen, as he pour himself a glass of water. 

He nonchantly sipped down the water as he thought about everything that could possibly happen tonight. 

He didn't quite know what to expect but he did know that whatever happens he would love it, because Rhett would be there. 

And damn. Did Link love Rhett. And he wanted him. 

Link took another sip of his glass of water when he heard the doorbell ring. The sound of the doorbell vibrating throughout the intern's downtown apartment. 

The young intern simply walked over to the door and opened it to whoever was on the other side. He was briskly pushed aside as two men on suits barged right in, and made themselves at home. 

"Um... Can I have you?". The young intern stood idly by the door. Confused. 

The two men stood and faced the young man. They were both tall and rugged and they were both wearing sunglasses shading their eyes from anyone trying to see through. 

"You're Link Neal, right?". One of the men asked in a deep voice. 

Link decided to close the door. "I am". The door shut, making it click as it settled back into the frame. "What's this about?" 

The other man in the suit spoke up. "Mr. McLaughlin sent us. He wanted us to get you ready for the ball tonight". 

The look of realization soon came to Link's face. "Oh okay. Right. Of course-". 

Link was soon interrupted with another knock on the door.

Before he could reach for the door, an energetic young man came bursting through. He had on black pants, a white shirt and a pink tuxedo jacket. And he spoke incessantly. Non-stop. 

"Oh hey", the man cooed as he turned and saw Link. "Allow me to introduce myself; I'm the renowned fashion designer, Amelio Valdez. I'm young, hot, got a great ass, and gay. And I'm also banging Francis". 

"Who's Francis?", Link asked confused. 

Amelio walked over to the two men in tuxedos and stood by the blonde one with the build and looks of a Hemsworth brother. 

"This is Francis", Amelio announced excitedly and smiled as he slap Francis on the ass, making him jump. "By the way, he and Jason are your security for tonight". 

"Jason?", Link asked confused. "And why do I need security?"

"That's me". The dark colored man nodded at Link before shaking his hand. 

"And you need security just as a precaution. This is a big event and my prices don't come cheap", Amelio interrupted. 

"What do mean 'don't come cheap'?", Link asked still confused. 

Amelio sighed. "I mean, as a fashion designer, whose pretty hot right now, everyone wants me and my designs tend to go for thousands of dollars". 

"T-thousands of dollars", Link stuttered. "I can't afford that". 

"Mr. McLaughlin covered it all for you. It's fine", Amelio explained putting the young intern's mind at ease. 

Link breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Okay", Amelio shrieked as he clapped his hands together. "Lets get you dressed". 

Link breathed out a breath as he nodded his head along. "Great", he added and smiled.

************************************** 

Meanwhile across town in an apartment in Beverly Hills, Tina proceeds to ready herself for the ball. 

Tina looks herself, up and down, in the mirror, twirling around, admiring herself from all angles she can possible obtain. 

"What do you think?" 

Tina turns around and poses a little for her best friend Stacy, who's sitting on the edge of the bed, flipping through a magazine. 

Stacy looked up, her eyes widen. "It's perfect. You look so hot". 

Tina turned back around to the mirror. "You think?". She noticed Stacy stand close behind her. 

"Trust me. Once you stepped into that ballroom-", Stacy paused as she giggled slightly before composing herself. "Well lets just say McLaughlin isn't going to have much ballroom... In his pants". 

Tina turned back around and smiling widely. "That's all I care about". She walked over to the bed and slipped on a pair of Christian Loubouton stilettos. 

Stacy joined her side. 

"Is that new guy going to be there too?" 

Tina glanced over at her friend. "What new guy?". She stood back up and straightened out her dress. 

Stacy continued. "You know, that new guy you were telling me about. Um, Lake?" 

Tina shot Stacy a look. "You mean, Link?" 

"Yeah" 

Tina thought about it for a second. "I think so" 

Tina smiled as she walked out of the bedroom. Stacy followed. 

"Well..." 

"Well what". Tina said back as the two girls made their way into the kitchen. 

"Are you going to try and, oh how should I put this... Debrief the new intern?" 

Tina looked over at her friend who had the biggest smile on her face. You see, this was Stacy's thing. To be a whore. Act like it. Dress like it. Talk like it. Think like it. Basically... She was eat, pray, whore. 

"Come on", Stacy continued. "Didn't you say you jerked him off in a copy room or something?" 

"What?". Tina jaw dropped in shock. "We made out in a supply closet". 

A look of realization suddenly came over Stacy. "Oh that's right. That was me who jerked a guy off in a copy room". She suddenly started to reminisce. "Ah Tim". She paused. "I should call that guy". 

"You should" 

"Nah he's married", Stacy added. 

"Alright"

Tina shook her head. It's not like she was surprised by what Stacy does, when she does it. They're best friends. 

 

The sound of a phone chimed and Tina picked up hers and looked at it. 

"My ride is here". Tina announced before stuffing her phone in her clutch. "I got to go". 

She hugged her friend Stacy before pulling away. 

"Have fun", Stacy smiled. 

"I will" 

"I mean, have fun...", Stacy added. 

Tina nodded. "I get it". 

Tina walked over to the front door of her apartment and stepped out into the night air. She immediately took notice of the long stretch of limo, all for her, and she couldn't help but think about just how lucky she was in the current moment. 

'I have the coolest job ever'. Is all she thought before making her way over to greet the driver. 

"Evening, John", she greeted politely and smiled. 

John, the driver, held the door open, and Tina slid into the back seat of the limo before he shut the door. She watched as John made his way around the exterior of the limo and get into the driver's seat. 

The limo soon hummed to life, and they soon began to drive off to the party. 

 

******************************************

**Author's Note:**

> Be. Your. Mythical. Best!


End file.
